Forgettable Mistakes
by Lost Flame
Summary: Nakatsu gets drunk one night with Taiki and makes a horrible mistake. Nakatsu/Taiki yaoi and Nakatsu/Mizuki onesided mentioned.


**Forgettable Mistakes**

Taiki was quickly coming to the conclusion that no one in Osaka High should be allowed to drink. Sano became a kissing monster, last time Nanba-sempai got drunk Dorm 2 was unfortunate enough to be victims of a strips dance, which only Nakao seemed to enjoy, and Tennouji would beat up any guy who even looked at him for a few moments before breaking down and sobbing for the remainder of the night. And now here he sat with Nakatsu as he watch the boy drink himself into a drunken stupor.

Nakatsu had brought the bottle of sake home suggesting _they_ do some drinking, but so far Nakatsu had managed to down most of bottle all by himself. Although Nakatsu hadn't said so out loud Taiki knew that this drinking was someway related to Mizuki and he cursed her for whatever she had done this time.

He had been debating whether to tell his friend that, if he was reading Mizuki's aura right, that she was a girl, but always decided against it. He assumed she must have a good reason to be here so he simply remained silent. Besides, Nakatsu wasn't drinking because he thought he loved another man, he was drinking because he thought he loved another man who was in love with someone else.

"Hey," Taiki was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheeks. "You're really beautiful, you know that."

Taiki blushed as he pushed his roommate away. "And you're really drunk."

"Probably, but that's okay." He moved closer again. "I wouldn't have the courage to do this if I weren't." Before Taiki could question him, his lips were covered by Nakatsu's. The kiss was entirely one-sided; it was wet, messy, and fuelled by lust, yet Taiki could not push his friend away. Nor could he deny how much he wanted this, had for a long time.

Still, it was a mistake. Even as Taiki responded and the one kiss turned into two, then three, then four, he knew this was a mistake. But he wanted this so much and was reassured over and over again by Nakatsu, who mumbled professions of love between needy kisses.

Taiki moaned happily as Nakatsu unbuttoned his shirt and started to place kisses down his neck. He saw Nakatsu aura wrap around both of them. The aura practically screamed of love and Taiki wondered why he never noticed anything before. If Nakatsu's hands weren't making him feel like he was in heaven he might have questioned it, but he was a teenage boy and what guy in his situation could think that clearly.

Taiki started to get nervous when he felt Nakatsu's hands go toward to the button of his jeans. His mind was screaming at him that this was really fast, that this was too good to be true. But his heart was screaming that he wanted this so much, that this was too good to be true. But Taiki didn't stop him. Nakatsu said he loved him and that was enough for him.

"You're so beautiful." With those words Taiki put up no resistance as Nakatsu pulled down his pants and strip him of his boxers. "I would do anything for you." With those words Taiki 

watched as Nakatsu striped off his own clothes. "I'll never hurt you." With those words Nakatsu gently prepared Taiki, showering him with kisses to distract him from the pain. "I love you more than anything." With those words Nakatsu entered Taiki slowly and carefully, giving the other boy all the time he needed to adjust. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." With those words Nakatsu thrusted into his friend, driving them both closer to ecstasy.

"Mizuki." With that word Nakatsu came deep inside Taiki. "I love you so much Mizuki." With those words Nakatsu drew Taiki close to him in a hug and shattered his friend's heart.

As soon as he was sure Nakatsu wouldn't wake up he crawled out of his roommate's arms and up to his own bed. Every movement hurt, despite how gentle Nakatsu had been. He collapsed on his own bed and fell asleep; he was too tired to think of what had just happened, too exhausted to think about how his friend had just made love to him thinking he was someone else the whole time, he was even too worn out to cry.

He had hoped that in the morning he would be able to think of it all as a dream and forget, but he knew that that would never happen. Taiki couldn't forget. He couldn't shake the feeling of Nakatsu's hands as they caressed his body. He couldn't forget how sweetly Nakatsu had kissed his lips and down his chest. He couldn't forget how gentle Nakatsu had been.

But he also couldn't forget that he was ignored the next morning. He couldn't forget that it was not his name that Nakatsu had called out. Taiki couldn't forget that he was the only one that couldn't forget.

Taiki stared up at the ceiling as he heard the shower room door close. As he heard the water come on he shed a tear at the realization that he was the only one who found the previous night unforgettable.

* * *

Nakatsu/Taiki forever. Taiki is way more attractive than Mizuki, why can't Nakatsu see that.

Okay so I started writing this with the intention of making it a multi-chapter story but it could work as either. Tell me what you think of this chapter and we'll see where it goes from there. Thanks for your interest.


End file.
